Tainted
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Seeing him gave me chills. The sickly sweet fake smile he flashed around sent shivers down my back. When we were alone, he overpowered me like a demon. Once I was captured in his fiery onyx eyes, there was no going back. Dark NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**I've had some doubts about my writing style. I think I rush things too fast. So I plan to rewrite a couple before I update anything else. For example Delinquent Princess, Owning You, Goddess, and TSAC. I'm looking for a writing partner too!**

* * *

My labored breaths lingered in the heavy air of the dark and lukewarm room. The rope tied around my body constricted my chest, binding my hands uncomfortably behind my back, and chafing my lower regions to the point where I needed a hand to satisfy. The ball gag in my mouth caused me to salivate more than usual. I felt as it dripped down my face and chin, some trickling down my neck, the rest pooling on the floor. My blindfold restricted me from seeing what was around me, but I had memorized what was there. I sputtered out of the gag and shifted on my knees as I heard footsteps approaching. I bit down, shaking slightly when the door opened. It shut with a loud thud, the light switch clicking upwards and illuminating the darkness before me.

"You've been very naughty today." He whispered huskily, breathing down my neck as he held my cheek. I reveled in the warmth of his palm and nodded my head slowly.

I could practically see the smirk he displayed, if it wasn't for the wrap keeping me from admiring his handsome features. He pulled his hand away, making me shudder as his lips came down on my neck and sucked softly at my skin. I mewled as his hands caressed my sides and pulled on my hair. I could only wish to hold him like he did me. I whimpered as his lips left me, his hands pushing me to lay down.

"You look so cute tied up like this, Luce." He chuckled, pulling on the strings closest to my center. I moaned and withered in agony. His hands rested on my thighs, gently stroking up my body, fingers slipping underneath the rope to soothe my skin.

"I want to see you shake more..." He hummed, pulling away from me. I rested my head to the side and waited. Knowing him, I was about to feel barely anything compared to what else he liked. I let out a deep throated moan, my toes curled and my back arched as the hot wax fell against my stomach.

"Just like that."

* * *

**I want this to be a short series of Natsu manipulating Lucy into becoming his toy XD tell me what you think and please read the top^^^^^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited cx there were some things I wasn't confortable with some of the words n such but I'm in progress with the next chapter! **

**Chapter 2- Confession**

"Okay, so who wants to be the festival committee head for our class?" Our class representative, Laki Olietta, asked as she stood at the front of the classroom. Everyone looked away and coughed awkwardly to avoid the question. It was supposedly too much work for a high school student to be able to do, but that was a total excuse.

"Someone has to do it or I'm going to pick randomly." Erza stood up and glared at the class."Why don't you do it then?" Jet asked, shrinking back immediately as Erza threw him a fierce glare. It was almost as harsh as when someone took her strawberry cake stash from the close.

"I have too much to do already as the student council president, it has to be someone that's not doing sports or clubs." Erza stated and took her seat again.

"What about you, Lu-chan? Didnt you quit your club like a month ago?" Levy asked me in a hushed tone. I shook my head frivolously and cringed as everyone's eyes turn towards my figure.

"Don't make us force you, Heartfilia..." The class threatened as they slowly got up from their desks. I shrunk in my seat and pouted angrily before giving up.

"Fine! Quit acting creepy!" I huffed and quickly got up to collect the information sheets from Laki.

"Thank you, Lucy!" They sobbed with joy and high-fived one another. I sighed and smiled at them before taking my seat.

"The first meeting is in class 3-A after school." Laki smiled and continued on with other announcements.

~000~

"Why can't you come with me, Levy-chan?" I whined as my petite blue-haired friend dropped me off at the senior classroom.

"You know that I have tennis match, Lu-chan. I won't be free till tomorrow." She waved and turned on her heel before skipping off to the courtyard downstairs. I pouted and reluctantly slid the door open, roaming my eyes around the room, looking at everyone shuffle around with papers and trying to find a seat. The desks were set up so that we were together in a circle.

"Ah! Lucy-san! Juvia is so glad she's not here by herself." I turned to see Juvia standing alone against the wall with her hands clasped together excitedly.

"I don't want to be here, Juvia. I don't know the first thing about school festivals..." I sulked and took a seat next to my taller and bustier blue-haired friend.

"Juvia only signed up because she heard Gray-sama did too. Juvia hopes it will bring Juvia and Gray-sama together." She sighed lovingly and rested her head against her palms.

"I think if you tried talking to him, you'd be able to make some sort of relationship." I giggled as the door opened, letting in the last of the committee members. I could hear Juvia gasp as her eyes landed on her raven-haired prince. He was arguing with another guy with the strangest and spikiest pink hair. Our eyes met for a split second but I felt as if I saw a fire lit in his onyx eyes. I blushed slightly and looked away when he flashed a small grin.

"Lucy-san can talk to the pinkie while Juvia seduces Gray-sama!"

"E-Eh?!" I blushed as she swiftly dragged me over to the two who were throwing punches back and forth. Juvia practically tackled the raven haired boy, trying to make it look like an accident.

"Oi! I was about to knock the stripper out!" The pinkette whined as Gray struggled with Juvia clinging to his shirt.

"Sorry about that. She gets excited easily." I laughed awkwardly as he gave me a pout. His eyes lingered over me for a second before meeting mine. I blushed under his gaze, my heart beating at the sight of his smile. His well built arm stretched out towards me until it rested on my head.

"You have a cute face when you blush." The oddly husky hint of tone in his voice had my legs melt like jelly. I relished it the warmth of his hand rubbing circles on my head and allowed my eyes to close as I smiled in content, not noticing how much closer the boy had gotten. It wasn't until a hot breath fanned over the nape of my neck that I was shocked back into reality.

"Don't close your eyes in front of a predator. That'll make it easier for him to devour you." He chuckled, his hand lingering on my cheek before pulling away. I stared at him wide eyed and watched his mouth as it curved into a smirk. My heart skipped a beat at his actions, making me turn away shyly.

"I-I'm sorry..." I murmured and nervously fumbled with the ends of my skirt. I carefully raised my eyes to his and relaxed at the sight of his goofy smile.

"You're so innocent! Don't worry. I won't bite in public." He winked and pat my shoulder lightly. A white haired girl suddenly popped over his shoulder, glaring at the pinkette before speaking up.

"Natsu, are you picking on someone again?" She asked as her hands landed on her hips and a pout forming.

"There's no harm in teasing, Lisanna. I'm pretty sure she liked it. We were just getting acquainted." Natsu wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I yelped and grabbed onto him to keep my balance. You could feel everything through this guys uniform. And I mean everything. Natsu was a befitting name for this glorious being I had stumbled upon.

"I'm sure you don't even know her name." Lisanna gave him a hard look, waiting for him to crack. Was there something going on between these two that I should know about? But I wasn't one to snoop.

"I was about to ask before you interrupted. Go help Gray with that girl over there before she suffocates him with that hug." She was quickly pushed away by the small of her back, Natsu ignoring the protests from the girl.

"Sorry she's a childhood friend," He sighed as he let me return to my first spot. "I'm Natsu, by the way. Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice to meet you. Lucy Heartfillia." I stuck out a hand and smiled as he returned the gesture.

"Alright, take a seat and let's begin!" A senior I recognized as Mirajane Strauss, a close friend and class 3-A's representative, said loudly as we gathered together.

The meeting ran late, ending at around four o'clock. Since the weekend started tomorrow, the 2nd year heads were getting together at my house to decide what class did which event.

"Juvia is so glad Gray-sama will be joining us at Lucy-san's place!" Juvia swooned happily as we exited the school gates. "Juvia will finally be able to impress Gray-sama and get her beloved to talk to Juvia!"

"Didn't you two talk earlier?" I asked curiously, recalling when she practically mauled the boy.

"Juvia got too caught up at how comfortable Gray-sama was to hug!" She chided and jumped happily in place.

"You should bake something something for when he comes over tomorrow. He could be very impressed with what you come up with." I laughed, trying to save myself from making snacks but also having the intentions of a good friend.

"Juvia will make apple tarts! Juvia heard they were Gray-sama's favorite!" Juvia said, determined as she pumped her fist in the air.

"I'll look forward to it!" I smiled and waved as we walked off into different directions. The thought of tomorrow made me a little nervous. I didn't want that Gray person getting strangled to death by a love sick Juvia. And the slightest thought of Natsu made my heart bubble with an unknown feeling. Either way I wanted enough sleep to be prepared for tomorrow.

Before I knew it, the sun was shining through my bedroom window to let me know it was a new day. I groaned and kicked my sheets off to sit up and stretch. I checked my phone and was surprised to see that it was almost noon. There goes my sweet time to get ready. I made my way over to the bathroom with a set of my most comfortable clothes to get ready for my guests arrival. Since my parents controlled our business from another town, I always had the house to myself. Always convenient for friends to come over. And I got checks from my mom for every expense I needed to make.

It was about time for everyone to stop by when I had exited the shower. I quickly slipped on my underwear, forgetting my bra and zipped up my short red and white striped jumper with a hoodie. I walked downstairs and pushed open the door to the kitchen, grabbing cups, bottles of soda and juice, rice crackers, and potato chips. I spread them over my coffee table in the living room and made sure there were extras if needed in the kitchen. I had myself a small breakfast of jelly on toast before the first doorbell rang. I hopped off of my couch and opened the door to find Gray and Natsu standing together. They looked rather peeved to be together but lightened up when I swung open the entrance.

"Hey, Lucy! Thanks for saving me from talking with this idiot flame brain. I was about to have a mental breakdown. He's so dumb I could feel it spreading." Gray dramatized as he walked in. Natsu growled back, pulling me closer and away from Gray.

"Don't make Luce think bad of me! You'll end up poisoning her with your nonsense, ice prick!" He covered my ears as the two boys began spouting insults back and forth like they were at war. But Luce? It was a cute nickname he had thought of. I definitely had no objection to it. After several minutes of muffled bickering, I was never more happy to see someone peeking through my small front door.

"Juvia seems to be a little late..." Juvia walked in with a semi-large basket covered with a light blue cloth napkin. I carefully pried Natsu's hands off of my head and slipped into the dining room across the hall with Juvia.

"Is Lucy-san okay?" Juvia asked as I rubbed my temples.

"They've been fighting since they got here. I'm not sure how to separate them." I sighed, watching as the two suddenly shrunk back in fear as the door swung open.

"I thought this might happen," Lisanna laughed as she walked in with Erza behind her. "They always fight like this."

"Oi! You're a guest in someone's home!" Erza shouted at the two before ramming their heads together. "Please behave yourselves."

"A-Aye sir..." They mumbled as they simultaneously hit the floor.

"Since Erza's here, I'll bring out the cake." I sweatdropped before stepping carefully stepping over the unconscious boys and through the kitchen door.

"Cake?! Let me get some!" Natsu perked up and scampered to his feet. Erza threw him a warning glare that made him shriek and return to his position on the floor.

"Don't go anywhere near my cake, Dragneel." The red head greedily took her cake from my hands and sat at one of the coffee tables' ends.

"Juvia made apple tarts if Natsu-san likes sweet things." Juvia said as she set her basket down on the table and withdrew the cloth on top. Steam erupted from the carefully placed stack of pastries, signifying the fresh baked quality to them.

"Did you bake these, Juvia?" Gray asked as he revived from his partial coma to drool over the snacks.

"Juvia made them this morning." Juvia said shyly as Gray popped one into his mouth. His eyes lit up at the flavor, making him reach for more.

"These are great! Make them more often, Juvia. They're my favorite." Gray moaned happily as he licked off some of the filling from his thumb. I could practically see the steam rise off of Juvia's cheeks as she turned beet red at the compliment she had received. Her lips moved as if she were talking, but her voice was inaudible. Soon she was lying face down on the carpet with swirly eyes and a trembling lip.

"Is she okay...?" Lisanna asked as she poked Juvia's side. I took out a cooling pad from a side table drawer and a pillow from the couch before placing them on and under her head.

"She's just weak from the sun. Give her some water when she wakes up and she'll be just fine." I lied as I took my seat at the coffee table. Knowing Juvia, she was in a love coma and wouldn't be up until whatever dream she was having ended.

"Let's start the meeting before anyone else passes out." Erza suggested as she took her place at the table. We nodded and began discussing our roles.

Our choices were pretty simple. Each grade had a haunted house, a café, a host club, a school play, and a scavenger hunt. Clubs did other entertaining performances and food stands in the courtyard. After all the events in the afternoon there was a big bonfire and buffet for the students.

It hadn't taken long for everyone to decide who wanted what event. Natsu's class was going to have a haunted house, Gray chose to have a host club, Lisanna wanted to put on a comedy version of Goldilocks, My class was going to have a fairy tale themed café, and Juvia was stuck with the scavenger hunt around the schoolyard for being asleep for too long. Erza made sure that none of the other classes were going to use our ideas seeing as all requests had to be passed through the student council. We began to eat the snacks I had put out and started to get to know each other better.

Erza had apparently known Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna since childhood as she had known the rest of us girls. Somehow our two groups had never crossed paths, but we were more than eager to start hanging out together now.

I had such an undeniable spark with Natsu, which I'd never experienced with anyone else. He was very charming and had a great sense of humor. He began to tease me over the smallest things I would do, but in the end he would compliment on how cute those things were. My heart fluttered at his comments and I could've sworn my cheeks were permanently stained by the color red.

"I think we've long overstayed our welcome here." Erza yawned, standing up as she stretched her arms above her head. I stared at the clock and widened my eyes when I noticed it was already 8:00.

"Damn! I didn't even realize how late it was getting." Gray groaned and fell against the carpet.

"You guys can stay a little longer. I'll make dinner if you'd like," I said as I stood up before making my way over to the kitchen. "Does curry sound good?"

"You're the best, Luce! I'll help you out." Natsu grinned and followed behind me.

"Help yourselves to the television." I said and tossed Erza the remote.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Lisanna cheered before the sound of the TV drowned out her voice.

"You know how to cook?" I asked as the door closed behind us.

"Not really. I just wanted some alone time with you." He smirked and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. My face flushed a healthy red, making me look away shyly.

"O-Oh, I see..." I laughed awkwardly and turned around, crouching down to take out a pan from the cupboard.

"Don't be so shy, Luce. I'm not that scary, am I?" Natsu pouted, leaning forward on his elbows, shining his bright puppy eyes. I blushed slightly, biting my bottom lip and shaking my head quickly.

"That's not it!" I said a little too loudly, burning up even more as Natsu laughed.

"You're so cute, Lucy! There's no need to be nervous. You should relax when you're with me." He smiled, twirling the ends of my hair between his fingers. My blush skyrocketed, heat practically generating from my cheeks. I stepped away, turning around to resume my cooking. Deep breaths, Lucy. Deep breaths and you'll be just fine.

"I barely know you and you're such a tease..." I mumbled, making my way over to the fridge to grab the rest of the ingredients. As I shut the door with a soft click, I jumped, almost dropping the vegetables and beef when I noticed how close Natsu was. He grabbed the food from me and placed it on the counter beside the oven. His body loomed over me, his hands hooking in the top of the fridge as he leaned forward.

"I want us to get to know each other better then." Natsu's lip quirked upwards, his onyx eyes breaking through the barrier of my brown ones.

"H-How so?" I whispered quietly, grasping and ungrasping my hands uncomfortably as he stared down at me. My throat constricted, swallowing the excess amounts of saliva my mouth produced. His hand came down to caress my face, his thumb running along my bottom lip.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" He asked in a deep voice as his head cocked to the side curiously. I turned into a quivering mess at the question. My whole body felt numb and my heart rapidly beat in my chest, probably turning every inch of me a vibrant pink.

"U-Umm... I h-haven't actually." I mumbled as his body stepped closer. We were almost less than an inch apart. My parents had brought me up rather conservatively, explaining why I didn't have much experience when it came to guys. Sure I was hit on a lot, but those men didn't hold the same intensity in their being that could melt me with a single look. Natsu was definitely someone I wasn't prepared to be around.

"That's good. You're too good for anyone else to have." Natsu hummed as he lowered his head into the crook of my neck.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I squeaked as he began to nuzzle against me, taking in soft, deep breaths.

"I don't want to let my eyes off you, Luce. I don't like the thought of anyone else with you." Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed contently against me. I gasped, feeling the light touch of his lips graze my skin.

"W-What're you doing?" My voice became breathless as his tongue darted out, skimming over the surface of skin. He pulled aside my jumper, planting soft kisses against my shoulder.

"Making you feel good," Natsu mumbled against my ear, licking the outer shell before biting down lightly on it. "Don't you feel good?"

"A-Ah...W-We shouldn't be doing this...!" I cried out wantonly as he gripped my breast in his hand. A small chuckle broke past his lips as he began to knead them together, tugging and teasing the tips before pressing down on the lightly. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the long string of moans I was about to let out. I hoped to the goddess Mavis that the others were too occupied with the television to notice what was going on in here.

"You're not trying to stop me, Luce. I think you like it." Natsu hummed and twirled me around, pushing my back against the counter.

"I-I don't...Wh-...!" I was suddenly cut short by the contact of Natsu's warm lips against mine. He started out slowly, molding against mine, fitting together as if they were made for each other. Unsure of what to do, I let Natsu take the lead of my first kiss.

"I'll teach you what to do, don't worry. I'll burn the memory of it into your mind." Natsu whispered gingerly as his lips came off mine for a short second before descending down again. He began to suck tenderly on my bottom lip, his tongue darting out to skim the pink and puffy border.

I moaned lightly at the action, snaking my arms around his neck as I fell deeper into his mystifying trance. Natsu gripped my hips, pulling me closer as a signal of his want. The moist appendage pushed it's way past my lips, forcing its way over my teeth and into my mouth. It was a strange feeling at first, but Natsu's warm tongue coaxed me into a state of pure bliss. Dancing the pink organ around my own, teasing and urging me to follow his movements. The kiss turned from slow and tender into hot and passionate in the blink of an eye.

Natsu's hands curled up around my jaw, deepening our embrace, leaving no crevice ignored with his hot touch. I let out soft and throaty moans at his expense. Every movement filled me with warmth and sent shivers down my back. The heat of his lips fogged my mind and brought out my hidden cravings. The fact that the others were still so close by didn't seem to bother me. His lips wrapped around my tongue, sucking and nibbling at the organ. He let out small growls, working harder to steal the air from me. I gripped his forearm slightly as a sign that I had gone too long without a fresh breath of oxygen. Natsu complied, his tongue sliding out with mine, allowing a small pop from our lips to sound as we separated. A thin string of saliva connected from Natsu's mouth to mine, falling to the ground as he moved back.

His face was flushed red, panting quick breaths as he looked at me. He licked his lips hungrily, lust filled eyes staring into my hazy ones. My mouth felt numb. I was embarrassed by the fact I hadn't been able to return the pink appendage to its rightful place. Natsu watched me pant like a dog, his eyes becoming sharp and determined. Quickly capturing another kiss from me, he let out a sigh followed by a deep throat groan.

"When you look at me like that, I don't want to control myself," Natsu mumbled against me as he suckled my bottom. "I want to taste every inch of you."

"E-Eh...?! T-that's...I-I...!" I stumbled over my words, quickly moving away from his embrace. Natsu let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Lucy. That sounds a little premature, but I can't help myself. You're really cute." He looked off to the side, smiling as a pink blush covered his face. My heart thumped in my chest at the sight of his cute expression.

"I don't think I know you well enough to agree to something like that..." I muttered, grabbing my arm uncomfortably. He stepped towards me, resting a hand atop my head as he began to rub slow circles on it.

"You say that right after you let me steal your first kiss," He remarked, sending me an instant wave of heat and embarrassment. I looked up at him with a pout as he grinned. "I really liked kissing you, you know? Your lips are so soft and sweet. You're addicting, Luce."

"U-Umm w-well... I-I'm not sure what to say..." I rocked on the balls of my feet, keeping my eyes locked to the ground. I was sure Natsu could hear my heart thumping in my chest. I felt like I could pass out at any second. "W-Would you give me some time to think about this?"

"Take all the time you need. It'll give us a chance to become friends first." He flashed a wide grin before planting a soft kiss against my forehead.

"Hey, Lucy! Are you almost done?" Gray shouted from the living room. My thoughts were shocked back into reality, realizing I hadn't even started the meal for six.

"Crap! I have to hurry!" I cursed to myself as I ran over to the counter, beginning to prepare the ingredients.

"Gray and I eat a lot, just so you know." Natsu said as he made his way out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! I feel so flaky since I haven't updated in so long! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and Happy New Year! I tried really hard to get this out v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ ****I really need to do some outlines because some stories have been in the works for a while ٩****(●˙—˙●)۶ ****But someone please tell me that they're also in LOVE with Miraculous Ladybug!**

**Chapter 3- Let's Be Friends **

* * *

I took wobbly, uncoordinated steps along the cobblestones of my street as I walked to school. I was barely able to fall asleep the previous night with so many thoughts in my head. My mind still buzzed with the memory of Natsu's warmth, just as he had said it would. I was consumed by the words he left me with.

_You're addicting, Luce..._

My cheeks were covered in a cherry red coating and butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. A small moan slipped past my lips at the thought of his touch.

"Yo, Lucy!" A hand suddenly came down on my back, startling me out of my fantasy. I shrieked and stumbled forward, sending myself towards the ground. The person behind me yelped and quickly reached around my waist to pull me upright.

"O-Oh, Gray! Y-You scared me!" I choked out awkwardly as he looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright? That usually doesn't happen when I greet people." He raised an eyebrow in question. I laughed slightly and continued with my walk.

"I-I was just lost in thought is all." I tried to play off my heated daze with aloofness. The raven haired boy smirked as he followed my footsteps.

"Natsu left that good of an impression, huh?" Gray snickered, causing my face to flush a healthy red once more.

"E-Eh?! W-What're you talking about?" I stuttered and looked away with embarrassment, causing him to laugh even harder.

"The flame brain told me that he finally got to kiss you. He wouldn't stop rubbing it in my face." He chided and threw me a soft smile.

"Finally?" The mention of the word made me uneasy somehow. Like it had only been a game.

"He's had a thing for you since we started going here. The pyro's an idiot, he wouldn't have thought to tell you." He pat my back lightly and scoffed.

"R-Really? I can't believe that..." I gasped lightly as my stomach flip flopped around. The raven haired boy smiled and pat my head in affirmation.

"Oi, ice princess! Don't you dare try brainwash my Luce into liking you!" Natsu yelled as he came up from behind us. I was forcefully torn from Gray's side and shoved into the pinkette's chest. The scent of his cologne overwhelmed my senses and stole my attention for the time being.

"Shut up, flame brain! Quit getting stupid ideas in your head!" Gray shouted back, starting an endless battle of words. I tried to escape, but Natsu's grip kept me in place.

"Oi! No fighting in the morning!" Erza's voice boomed over our heads, making the two bickering idiots shrink back in horror.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They answered quickly and stepped away from each other's personal space. Juvia popped out from behind the red head and waved a large container in front of us.

"Juvia thought since her apple tarts were so popular yesterday, that she should make more." Juvia said shyly as she removed the lid to shine the glorious treats in front of us. The apple filling glistened as it poured from the edges, the crust cracked nicely and looked as fresh as baked bread.

"I could get used to this…" Gray moaned happily as he licked the dripping hot filling from the sides of his pastry. "You're the best, Juvia."

"A-A-Arigato, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered as she watched the raven haired boy grab more treats from the container.

"I agree! These are amazing!" Natsu grinned as he shoved a few down his gullet. I tugged lightly on his scarf, taking his attention away from stuffing his face.

"You think you could let me go now?" I chuckled awkwardly as he stared down at me. He watched me vaguely at me, seeming to contemplate whether or not to release me. He leaned over, kissing me on the tip of my nose before grinning wolfishly.

"Good morning, Luce." His breath fanned across the plain of my face, warming my cheeks and filling my nostrils with a sweet cinnamon-y scent.

"G-Good morning, Natsu." I was locked in by the playful gaze of his onyx eyes, unsure if I should push away. A sudden cough sounded from Erza as she broke us from our staring contest.

"We need to be on our way to class. The bell rings in a few minutes." The redhead informed us, starting us towards the school once more.

"Can we eat lunch together today, Lucy?" Natsu asked as we trailed behind the other three.

"J-Just the two of us?" I stammered as he looked down at me. He smiled and shook his head, his body shaking with laughter.

"With my friends, and yours too. It would be uncomfortable by ourselves, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah…" I let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at him.

"You're too nervous around me, Lucy. I really want us to be friends. You should relax. I'll be good, don't worry." Natsu said as he looked forward, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to pull me closer to his side.

Natsu kept me close to him for the rest of the walk to school. We made light chit chat, talking about the classes we had and how obnoxious our homeroom teachers were. He wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug as he dropped me off at my classroom. I smiled and waved as he left with Gray before sliding open the door.

"Lu-chan, why are your cheeks so red? Are you sick?" Levy asked as I took my seat next to her. She reached out to touch my face, gasping at the warmth.

"Why didn't you say you were feeling unwell beforehand, Lucy? I'm sure we could have taken you to the nurse sooner." Erza said, worry lacing her voice as she joined in the conversation.

"I-I'm not sick," I said quickly, waving my hands in protest. "Just a bit flustered is all."

"Eh? How come?" Levy asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"I'm not sure how to say this…" I awkwardly pushed my fingers together, scrunching my nose as the words tried to find their order. "I received a confession…"

"Really?! Oh my goodness! A confession?!" Levy shouted, her face becoming a bright pink. The others in the classroom look over in question, whispering quietly and making gossip.

"Levy-chan~! Not so loud!" I whined, covering her mouth with my hands to let her calm down.

"Who confessed to you?" Erza asked, her cheeks pink as well, tiny beads of sweat rolling down her temples. Romance was never her strong suit.

"Natsu Dragneel..." I sighed out, feeling much more at ease now that my best friends were in on the news.

"Dragneel? Who is he?" Levy questioned as she brought my hands away from her face.

"I have a picture on my phone," Erza said, turning the screen towards the bluenette. "I know him as well. But to think he would be interested in Lucy..."

"Eh… He's not bad looking at all. Have you given him an answer yet?"

"Not yet," I said as I shook my head. "He said we should become friends first."

"That sounds like a good idea. I hope you enjoy falling in love with him." Erza smiled before taking her seat as the bell rang.

"How cute, Lu-chan. There's steam practically coming off your cheeks." Levy giggled, making me even more embarrassed.

**~000~**

"We're eating lunch with him?" Levy asked as the lunch period started. I nodded, pulling out my own bent before getting up from my seat.

"He wanted me to join in with his friends and you guys."

"It's nice to see you give someone a chance. Although, the several other men deserved to get ignored." Erza said, her face twisting with a sour expression. I laughed awkwardly at the comment and stepped out of the classroom, my body immediately smashing into someone else's.

"Lucy-san! Juvia didn't see you there!" Juvia gasped and held me steady.

"Juvia, we were just about to go have lunch with the others." Erza said as she moved us into the hallway.

"The others? Who does Erza-san mean?" Juvia asked. Before the redhead could answer, two figures broke into our small circle.

"We came to get you guys!" Natsu said, throwing his arm over Erza's shoulder.

"This idiot flame brain forgot to mention where we eat. Sorry for the inconvenience." Gray chuckled, folding his arms behind his head. They walked forward, leading us with Erza as Levy, Juvia, and I followed behind them.

"Juvia gets to eat lunch with Gray-sama?! Why wouldn't Lucy-san tell Juvia?!" Juvia hissed, shaking me back and forth angrily.

"J-Juvia! We were only invited this morning!" I stuttered and swatted her away from me.

"Shouldn't you be excited, Juvia? You can get to know him better." Levy giggled as Juvia slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"But Juvia's so nervous. Juvia's never had a chance to talk to actually talk to Gray-sama…"

"You've never worried before, Juvia. Just be yourself then Gray will know how serious you are about him." I grinned and pat her shoulder lightly.

"Lucy-san and Levy-san are right. Juvia will make it clear to Gray-sama about her love!" The bluenette giggled with a determination glinting in her eyes.

"I-I hope we didn't just wake the beast." Levy sweatdropped as Juvia seemed to be devising multiple plans in her head.

"Just encouraged her I think." I laughed slightly, making sure to keep in mind the possibility of Juvia trying to undress the raven haired boy.

"Welcome to the roof! We're the only ones that come up here. It's a nice spot since we like to fight sometimes." Natsu said as he pushed open the thick blue metal door. We walked outside, noticing two others waiting against the fence.

"Here we have Jellal and Gajeel." Gray introduced us as we shuffled out onto the concrete ground.

"Eh? I didn't know you went here, shrimp." The gruff sounding male with practically a thousand piercings called out to my best friend.

"I-I told you not to call me that!" Levy hissed, glaring daggers at the comparable giant to her small stature.

"Gajeel-kun knows Levy-san?" Juvia questioned as she looked back and forth between them.

"She's the tutor I told you about, water woman." Gajeel smirked, leaning on Juvia's shoulder.

"Levy-chan, you never told me that you were tutoring anyone." I whispered to her, watching as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"I-I'll tell you about it later. Okay, Lu-chan?" She mumbled with a slight tremble present on her lips.

"Oi, how do you know Juvia?" Gray asked as he stared at the two.

"Gajeel-kun is Juvia's best friend! Juvia has known Gajeel-kun since Juvia was a baby!" The eccentric blunette chirped as she clung to the ruffians side.

"Good to see you, Jellal." Erza nodded as she approached the tattooed vice president.

"Glad to be joining you for lunch, Erza." Jellal smiled at the scarlet haired beauty before wandering towards the fence.

"Good! Now everyone knows each other. Let's eat already!" Natsu shouted eagerly, swinging his arms around my shoulders to drag me down to the floor with him.

"Did you guys get the bread?" Gray asked as everyone found their respective seats and got comfortable. Strangely, the circle was separated into boys and girls. Although, Juvia got her place by Gray and Natsu sat with me.

"Had to fight Bickslow to get the good stuff. You're welcome." Gajeel smirked as he and Jellal threw in a mini marts worth of packaged sandwiches and filled breads.

"Do you guys eat like this all the time…?" I asked, gawking at how many snacks they had gotten.

"Yup. We're pretty strong so we can fight our way to all the good stuff," Natsu grinned, puffing out his chest with pride. "Tag teaming it helps too."

"I could never withstand those lines. That's why I like to pack a bento." Levy hummed, popping off the lid off of her plastic container, the rest of us following in her footsteps.

"Lucy's cooking looks so yummy..." Natsu drooled as he looked over my shoulder. It was the usual octopus hotdogs with rolled tamago, a side of grilled chicken, and a couple scoops of rice.

"Want to try some?" I offered, waving a hearty piece of chicken with some rice in front of his face with my chopsticks. He nodded happily, snatching the food from me in a flash.

"Oishii… This is better than the chicken sandwiches here." Natsu mumbled, sighing as he swallowed.

"I could bring you food tomorrow if you'd like." I said, my heart thumping as his eyes lit up.

"Hear that, losers! My Luce is gonna make me lunch tomorrow!" Natsu gloated to his friends. Gray turned his attention away from Juvia, noting that she had saved him tarts from this morning, to glare at the pinkette.

"Eh? Who gives a shit, flame brain? Let's get on with the eating competition already!" Gray said angrily as he ripped open a bag containing anpan.

"You're on underwear prince!" Gajeel joined in, tearing the seal of a melon bread package. Even Jellal had a soba noodle sandwich already shoved into his mouth.

"I didn't know Jellal could be so rambunctious…" Erza's cheeks reddened at the sight of the vice president engaged in their eating contest.

"I'm not surprised Gajeel is such a messy eater." Levy scoffed at the sight of the metal head shoving a whole pork cutlet sandwich into his gullet.

"Good luck, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered, hearts and sparkles practically shooting from her aura.

**~000~**

"I could beat those bastards any day!" Natsu tilted his head back, shouting happily as we walked out of the school gates.

"I didn't think anyone could eat so much in one sitting." I giggled as I thought back to the amazing feat all four boys had accomplished. Not one morsel of bread was left by the time the bell had rung.

"I only did so well since I was trying to impress you." Natsu smiled and looped his hands behind his neck.

"Well, I was impressed. You've accomplished your goal." I smiled back, feeling my face burn slightly.

"Thanks for letting me walk you home, by the way. You're cool to talk to. Even though you're weird."

"W-Weird?! Since when?!" I gasped at him angrily, becoming flustered as he broke out in a fit of laughter.

"I-I didn't think you c-could make that face!" Natsu laughed as he bent over, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Meanie," I pouted, jutting out my bottom lip dramatically. "Here I thought we were finally getting along." Natsu eventually calmed down and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he sighed.

"No harm in a little teasing. Just means we're close."

"I wouldn't say we're that close, Natsu."

"Eh? Then tell me something about you. Anything." He said, walking me through the crowd as the sidewalk began to fill up with pedestrians.

"My favorite thing to do is watch the stars. My mother and I used to do it a lot." I said, smiling at the memories of us stargazing on my bedroom patio.

"Know the constellation, Draco? I think he's the coolest. Since dragons are better than anything."

"Dragons? How childish, Natsu," I quipped at his praise of the mythological beast. "I wouldn't have thought you were a fan of the stars."

"I know a few. All of the zodiac and some of the minor constellations. My dad and I went camping a lot."

"How nice! I'll want to quiz you now, just to test your knowledge." I smirked, watching him time up at the sound of a challenge.

"Bring it on. Anytime, Luce." He cackled, slowing down as we reached the front gate to my house.

"Thank you for the company. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I spun out of his hold. Before I could get very far, he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me flush against his chest.

"N-Natsu… W-Wha-" My mind immediately frazzled as his scent filled my nostrils. He began to lean closer with a serious expression forming on his face. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for his next action.

"I like my food extra spicy." He grinned, letting me go with an enigmatic smile adorning his features. I felt my face burning once again, biting my lip as an unknown feeling shifted in my stomach.

**~000~**

Natsu grunted, scrunching his nose and biting his lip as he jerked himself faster. The water from the shower head coated his body, mixing in with the trace amounts of sweat. His eyes flashed dangerously, a small growl forcing it's way out of his vocal chords.

"Lucy…" Natsu moaned as his thoughts wandered to the innocent blonde maiden and the memory of her wanton cries and soft lips.

He wanted to strip her of her purity, run his hands over her undiscovered body, over and over again, so that only his touch would be welcomed. He wanted to bury himself deep into her tight folds, coat her sweet body in his scent, make her crave his punishment and love. Such an easy manipulation she would be. He would be able to claim her virgin mind with minimal effort that made his body shiver in delight.

"Fuck!" Natsu cried out as his release was brought upon him. He groaned, watching the white fluid run down his legs and wash down the drain. Although it was wasted now, he'd have his innocent angel learn to enjoy his flavor as she swallowed his every last drop.

Licking his lips, tongue glazing over his sharp canines, he sighed contently. "I can't wait to taste you again, Lucy."

* * *

**Not gonna lie but that totally gave me butterflies XD I hope to get out some more soon! Please don't be angry with me (╥﹏╥)**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SORRY YOU ALL MUST HATE ME I HATE ME TOO IM THE SLOWEST AT UPDATING I SWEAR! I usually write on my phone which is the worst, words come better to me when I'm typing on my mom's laptop which I barely get my hands on. When I start college I'll get my own so hopefully, I can put more chapters out soon. But I reallyyyy hope you like this one. I know I'm not the best, but I'm just going to try my best from now on and not compare myself to some of the way better writers on here cx **

**Chapter 4- Just a Little More, Please**

* * *

"I can't believe you actually made Natsu a bento, Lu-chan." Levy smirked as she stared at the tall obento box I stuffed to the brim with simple lunch foods.

"I'm just being nice, Levy-chan. It's better for him to eat this compared to all that bread, ne?" I said as I slipped the food into a small paper gift bag.

"You made enough food for three people, you know. You can't even fit the box in your schoolbag." Levy said as we walked out my front door.

"Natsu mentioned that he eats a lot. But I admit that I went a little overboard." I shrugged with a small blush rising on my cheeks.

"So, is it safe to assume that you're planning to accept his confession?" The bluenette hummed questionably.

"I wouldn't say so yet," I pouted and fumbled with the bag in my hands."I just met Natsu, I can't date him so easily."

"You know, I've only realized that I've fallen for Gajeel and we haven't known each other for long either." Levy said with a small smile.

"Eh?! You've fallen for him?! Since when?!" I gasped and pressured for more information as Levy lost her composure.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I just have a small crush! It's barely anything! He's an idiot anyways!" She rambled as she frantically waved her hands around.

"I'm not very convinced, Levy-chan. You're making the face of a girl in love." I snickered, patting Levy's back as she fell into a depressed fit.

"Let's just hurry up and get to school…" She whined and picked up her pace.

"Ah! Lucy-san! Levy-san! Juvia has such wonderful news for the two of you!" Juvia called out as she ran up from behind us.

"Did you make tarts for Gray again?" I asked with a small giggle.

"Even better!" Juvia squealed, twirling around with hearts in her eyes. "Gray-sama visited Juvia's family bakery after school! He even ordered the apple tarts, and Juvia got to serve them to him!"

"Oh, what a coincidence! Did you guys talk a lot?" I asked as she skipped beside us.

"Yes! Juvia learned so many new things about Gray-sama! And he complemented Juvia so much on her desserts! Gray-sama's smile has never been brighter. Juvia feels like it was all a dream..." The bluenette sighed happily, her aura practically shining before us.

"Do you think he likes you back?" Levy asked.

"Juvia hopes so! Gray-sama is just as perfect as Juvia ever imagined. Juvia would love to be wrapped up in his arms." Juvia wrapped her arms around herself, twirling herself around as she imagined her raven-haired prince embracing her.

"Maybe you should be more honest about your feelings as well, Lu-chan." Levy giggled, watching as I flinched at the mention of my name. I stuck my tongue at her and quickened my pace.

"We'll be late if we don't hurry!"

~000~

"Oho, Lucy, what's in the bag?" Cana, who sat behind me, asked as I placed my things on my desk.

"A lunch box I made for a friend." I said nonchalantly, ignoring the small smirk forming on her lips.

"Erza-taichou let it slip that a certain hunky Dragneel has his eye on a certain blonde hottie." Cana hummed, wiggling her eyebrow at me."That couldn't be for him, could it?"

"Natsu and I are just friends, Cana." I stuck my tongue out at her, ignoring the questioning hum she gave me.

"C'mon Lucy, I can tell you're hiding something from me," Cana snickered as a light blush made its way up my neck. "Or do I have to check my cards to confirm my suspicion?"

"Alright! Promise not to tell?" I whisper-shouted, looking around myself to see Levy preoccupied with Erza at the front of the classroom. Cana nodded eagerly as I sat down, and leaned onto her desk, trying to keep my voice down as much as possible.

"Natsu kissed me the other night when we were having a representatives meeting." I murmured, my hand immediately flying to cover my face as her eyes lit up.

"Kissed?! You've got to be kidding me?! Was it any good?" Cana giggled, obviously holding back the rest of her excitement from the classroom.

I swallowed thickly, the smoldering reminder he etched onto my lips flooded through my head in an instant, the faint heat left in me ignited my stomach on fire and had my butterflies swarming around in a frenzy. I nodded slowly as Cana squealed, my face had to have been at least close to the shade of Erza's hair at this point.

"Eh~, so has my little Lucy lost her innocence yet?" Cana asked with a sultry smirk.

"W-What?! T-T-There's no way!" I shrieked, cringing at the silence that fell over the classroom at my outburst.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Erza questioned from across the room.

"N-No, I'm alright." I laughed awkwardly and turned to lay on my desk to sulk, the sound of the bell ringing taking me away from the embarrassment my brunette friend filled me with.

~000~

"Juvia wants to hurry to the roof! Juvia is so excited to see Gray-sama again!" Juvia squealed as she stopped off at our classroom, motioning us to quickly follow behind her.

"Speaking of crushes," Erza's eyes shifted towards me and down to the small paper bag I held in my hand. "Are you excited to give Natsu the lunch you made him?"

"Not especially," I huffed, puffing my cheeks out. "It feels like you guys are making a bigger deal about this than I am. I'm just giving food to a friend of mine. "

"Considering that you received a confession, Lucy, a confession! From a guy who you've barely talked to. You usually turn guys down immediately after they confess to you. So, of course, we see wedding bells in your future." Levy said dramatically as she flailed her hands around with random gestures.

"You're one to talk, Levy-chan. I don't think you've given us a good enough explanation about you and Gajeel. " I stuck my tongue at her begrudgingly, avoiding their inquiries.

"Gajeel comes to study in my family's library and I happened to notice he was struggling, so I offered my help. We've gotten closer to one another over time, so I will admit to...l-liking h-him." Levy breathed out her confession, then looked me sharply in the eye. "Anything you would like to confess, Lu-chan?"

"Levy-chan, I mean it! There's no way a person can want a relationship after literally the other for two days. But I will admit to being a bit interested in him. He's not like other guys I've met. Alright?" I said, gaining a satisfied nod from Erza.

"That should satisfy your curiosities, Levy. Let's hurry up to the roof." The redhead instructed.

~000~

"There ya are Shrimp. What took so long?" Gajeel chuckled as we came pouring out onto the rooftop.

"S-Shut up! And quit calling me shrimp!" Levy fumed with bright red cheeks.

"It's good to see you all again." Jellal greeted us equally. I waved back, Erza, Levy, and Juvia greeting him as well as the others.

"Oh, is Natsu not here today?" I asked as I surveyed the area, noticing the pink haired student was nowhere to be found.

"He's home taking care of his sister today, bunny girl. She's got a high fever." Gajeel said as he ripped apart a yakisoba sandwich with his razor-edged teeth.

"I didn't know he had a sister," I said as I sat in between Gray and Levy. I clutched the strings of the bag that held Natsu's lunch solemnly. I was actually looking forward to the face Natsu would make when I handed this to him. "But now the lunch I made will go to waste."

"Flame brain said he wanted you to come over after school. I'm sure he'd appreciate the visit." Gray whispered in my ear and gave me a small wink.

"His family wouldn't mind?" Gray shook his head and handed me a slip of paper with Natsu's home address scribbled out onto it.

"Does anyone else have siblings?" Levy spoke up. "Since we're probably going to be hanging out with each other from now on, we should know a little more about each other."

"I have two older sisters, Ur and Ultear." Gray offered his information first.

"I have a half older brother from my father's previous marriage, but I've never met him. I don't know anything about him frankly speaking." I laughed awkwardly.

"I think the rest of us don't have any unless you do Gajeel?" Erza asked, only for the metal faced man to grunt and shake his head.

"So…any hobbies?"

**~000~**

"It was a good idea for Levy-chan to suggest getting to know one another better. I didn't think you could be born with tattoos like Jellal's." I laughed as the final bell rang and students filed out of the classroom.

"I was surprised that you spoke about your brother, Lucy. You rarely seem to." Erza said as she slid a book into her schoolbag.

"Just to answer the question, I mean I don't know anything beyond that about him." I said as I finished packing my things.

"You should meet him so I can have a hot Heartfilia for myself. He has to be super hot, don't you think?" Cana grinned with a slight snicker in her voice.

"Maybe one day," I said to the brunette who began drinking from a concealed bottle in a paper bag, an after school ritual for her. "But I have somewhere to be at the moment."

"You're not walking home today with us, Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"No, I have a couple of errands to run." I lied, trying to hurry my way out of the classroom.

"Well alright, see you tomorrow." Erza said as she waved me off and watched me scurry down the hall.

Taking the piece of paper Gray had handed me earlier, I read over the address and a short description of which direction I should begin my journey in. As I walked, my mind wandered to the words Gray had said the day before.

"It's still hard to believe that Natsu's liked me for so long. I've never even seen him till that meeting." I mumbled quietly to myself. He was my first…something. I wasn't sure what, but it was both exciting and terrifying.

I shook my head to rid of the confusing thoughts, noticing a small curio shop on the side of the road.

"I'm sure Natsu's sister would appreciate a present." I smiled lightly as my eyes caught the sight of a cute stuffed white kitten.

It wasn't long before I stood in front of the Dragneel household's front door, holding my breath as I delicately pushed in the doorbell. I was left in a momentary silence when the front door slowly cracked open, a girl who looked no older than six years old with red cheeks and a sniffling nose tried her best to focus on my figure.

"Are you Lucy-nee?" She asked me weakly, sneezing as she pulled the blanket around her closer to her chest.

"I am!" I said quickly, my heart crying out to go help the poor little girl in front of me. "Is it alright for me to come in?"

She nodded and pulled the door open so that there was enough room for me to enter. I set down my bags and removed my shoes before crouching down to her height, pressing my hand up against her forehead. She was beyond the point of burning up.

"What's your name, sweetheart? We should really get you back in bed." I asked, noticing how she was swaying in her spot.

"I-I'm Wendy." She said and coughed roughly into her blanket. I winced, quickly picking her up in my arms before she fell on her face.

"Thank you, Lucy-nee. I was getting tired..." Wendy's words drawled down to a mere whisper as she fell asleep in my arms. My heart thumped at her adorable sleeping features, wondering if Natsu would also have such soft features as well.

"N-Natsu, are you here?" I shouted out into their home, receiving no reply. He must have stepped out of a moment, seeing as Wendy had already been told my name. Finding the stairs, I carefully carried Wendy up in search of her the door was wide open saving me the trouble of opening the others. I gently laid her down, noticing a small rag floating in a bowl of ice water. I rung the small towel and wiped down the noticeable sweat on her body clad in a simple nightgown before placing the cold cloth against her forehead.

"I hope she's had a proper meal today...Though it looks like Natsu isn't a great cook." I grimaced at the sight of burnt toast and charred rice put to the side. I quietly tiptoed down to the kitchen, making myself at home by putting on an apron and retrieving the ingredients for rice porridge. Just a bit of honey and a pinch of sugar would make it sweet enough for Wendy to properly enjoy. Mama always did the same for me. I hummed to myself as I filled the rice cooker with just enough to fill the small girl's weak stomach.

"You look so cute in a kitchen, Luce." Natsu mumbled in my ear as he wrapped his arms slowly around my waist.

"E-Eh?! N-Natsu! You startled me!" I gasped as I turned around in his hold, his grin shining brightly at me.

"Sorry that I wasn't here to greet you. Wendy needed some more juice." Natsu explained as one of his hands moved to caress the small of my back.

"I-I hope you don't mind, I was making Wendy some porridge since it looked like she didn't eat the food you tried to make her." I said nervously, Natsu's hands kindling a fire through his touches.

"You're so thoughtful, Lushie~. She hasn't eaten all day, I wasn't sure what to do." Natsu sighed lightly before pulling away from me.

"No problem," I smiled at the concern he had for his sister. "I left your lunch by the door if you wanted to eat it now."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Natsu jumped up eagerly, running to the front door to find his bag of food waiting for him.

"Don't you want to heat it up? I'm sure it's gotten a bit cold." I said as Natsu immediately dug into his meal.

"That would ruin the freshness of your delicious food, Lucy. I love it the way it is." Natsu said as he shoveled a few rolled tamago into his gullet.

"T-Thank you." I blushed at his compliment, turning back around to get a small pot out of the cupboard. Placing it on the stove, I poured in a small amount of milk, two spoons of honey, and a sprinkle of sugar to simmer while the rice softened.

"You would make a great mom." Natsu said from over my shoulder as I stirred the mixture on the stove.

"I think I would too," I smiled contently at the thought of taking care of my own child. "Have you finished your food already, that you're watching me now?"

"Of course!" He patted his stomach and grinned. "Your food is so delicious, I couldn't help myself. Thank you for making it extra spicy."

"You're a strange one, Natsu." I laughed as she hopped up to sit on his countertop. He began to whistle, quietly watching me as I scooped rice from the cooker and poured it into the pot, turning it on a low heat so the porridge could simmer for a moment.

"There's something I've been meaning to say it to you." Natsu said as he motioned for me to stand in front of him.

"What is it, Natsu?" I asked as his legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against the countertop, his hands coming down to caress my cheeks.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. It was one thing to kiss you, but I went too far by touching your body like that. I hope you don't hate me for being so rude." Natsu said, his onyx eyes staring deeply into my own. I was at a loss for words as his thumb softly rubbed my cheek; he was clearly waiting for my answer. A tight knot bobbed in my throat, the butterflies beginning to stir up once more.

"I-It's okay, really, Natsu. I'm sure you only did it in the heat of the moment." I beamed, squeaking as he leaned forward to wrap me in a tight embrace.

"Thank goodness, I was so sure you were mad at me." Natsu sighed into the crook of my neck, his hot breath fanning over my skin. His touch was so powerful, I couldn't think properly.

"I-I think the porridge is done!" I said and quickly removed myself from his arms to move back to the stove. Pouring the food into a bowl, I grabbed a spoon and headed back toward Wendy's room, not forgetting to grab the gift for her on my way up. The bluenette was still snoozing away, not having the heart to wake her, I placed the stuffed kitten beside her and left the porridge to cool on her bedside table. I closed the door softly behind me, flinching in surprise as I noticed Natsu standing right in front of me.

"Why must you scare me like that?!" I hissed as he chuckled lightly, pressing his hands against the door above me.

"Your expression is absolutely adorable, I can't help myself." Natsu smirked, lifting a strand of my hair to gingerly kiss.

"I-Is there something else you need?" I asked, the heat of embarrassment climbing up my neck.

"I want to know if you liked my kiss." He grinned, a glint of mischievousness shining in his eyes. My eyes widened and knees weakened at the sentence. Natsu was such a brazen man, I shouldn't have been surprised by the question. His aura was burning me into submission.

"T-The k-k-kiss?" He nodded, his expression serious and playful. "It was...warm and...very soft. It was a nice f-first kiss."

"When you make a face like that, I just want to eat you up." Natsu pressed his thumb against my bottom lip, parting the puffy pink borders slowly. My breathing became heavy and shallow as Natsu began to lean in.

"W-We s-shou-" My protest was silenced by the searing touch of Natsu's lips against mine. His hands found their way to my hips, gripping them tightly and pulling my body closer to his. I whimpered at the rush of heat that ruptured through my stomach. My body missed this invigorating feeling that Natsu had only once given me a taste of. His tongue lapped against my lower lip, tempting my own to come out and play along with his. It seemed that I was already hooked on the feeling, my addiction was now spiraling out of control.

"Good girl…" He breathed out as the kiss became sloppy and wet, saliva dripping down our chins. Those words shuddered my body, my hooded eyes staring hotly up at Natsu's own sinful gaze as we separated to take a quick breath. "Tell me something, Lucy."

"W-What is it?" I asked, inwardly groaning as Natsu licked the edges of his sharp canines.

"Tell me that I'm the only man who has your attention. That you're mine to seduce." Natsu grunted huskily, his palm reaching up to gently massage my cheek.

"Y-You're the only one I'm c-considering, N-N-Natsu." I answered, shy and breathless. Natsu growled eagerly, his mouth feeding me with the sweet sin he forced me to swallow more and more of.

"Natsu-nii! Lucy-nee!" Wendy called out from behind us, breaking the momentary trance I was in.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Natsu asked as he opened the door and pushed the two of us in.

"This is yummy porridge, did you make it Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked as she joyfully popped the spoon into her mouth again, the white kitten sitting peacefully in her lap.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm glad you like it." I smiled nervously, trying to shake off the remnants of the heated moment Natsu and I had shared. "Do you like the present I picked out as well?"

"Yes! Lucy-nee is so kind!" Wendy smiled brightly as she hugged the stuffed toy close to her chest.

"Since Wendy seems like she's gaining her health again, I should be on my way." I said in a rushed tone, slipping past Natsu to make my way to the front door.

"Lucy, wait up, I'll walk you home!" Natsu said as he bounded down after me.

"Oh, no I can't ask you to leave Wendy alone. It's still light outside, I'll be fine." I insisted as I slipped on my shoes and picked up my school bag.

"Wait!" Natsu's hand wrapped around my wrist, albeit a bit roughly, leaning forward to whisper one last lewd sentence that unknowingly introduced me to his dark, depraved world.

"Thank you for being obedient today."

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too fast for anyone, or if anything was confusing, please tell me! I really hope you like it, again sorry for the long wait. I'll get to working on High School Reunion I think? I'll try to update again before my winter break is over!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It feels good to be back! I have maybe a month of summer left before school starts lol but my schedule is looking pretty sweet for my first year of college. Literally cried after the last chapter of Fairy Tail omg but I'm so happy with the way it ended it was so awesome. I swear the guild will always be with me, even if the adventures have stopped being written by sensei, my own are going to continue here cx Natsu and Lucy really are so perfect for writing about. Sorry if I'm behind on some stories, I started recording my ideas down in a notebook to help them flow more easily. So hopefully I can put out some chapters for older stories I've been stuck on. Sorry if you have to go back and read the previous chapters, but it'll be worth it to get smutterflies (or so I like to call them)**

**Chapter 5.1- Friends**

* * *

I slammed my front door behind me after rushing in, sinking down to my knees to cover my face as I heaved nervously and caught my breath. I squealed quietly into my palms, unintentionally reminiscing in the kiss Natsu and I had shared again. His lips were rough, the warmth of his tongue rushed through me, the way he held me close to his rigid body...

"Lucy? What's wrong? You look like you just outran a kidnapper." Cana gasped as she scampered into the hall from my living room.

"C-Cana? What are you doing here?" I said as I swallowed my nervousness and rose from my feet.

"I needed to sober up before I go home, so I was hoping sweet little Lucy could make me some rice and umeboshi." Cana smiled cheekily. "While you tell me what the hell happened before you got home."

"Alright..." I sighed as I put down my bag and slipped off my shoes, leading Cana into the kitchen.

"So what was it? Was some guy actually chasing you?" She asked with a concerned look and leaned against the island.

"N-No, nothing like that. I just came from Natsu's house." I said, blushing as Cana gasped and wiggled gleefully with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She could be a second Mira if she wasn't such an alcoholic.

"What'd he do? Must've been something pretty steamy if you're that nervous, hmm?" She smirked, biting her lip eagerly.

"We only k-kissed. It was a bit...overwhelming. I wasn't expecting that to happen again, he was being so innocent before!" I whined and buried my hands in my face.

"Sounds like one hell of a kiss, if that Dragneel wasn't so hot I wouldn't believe it." Cana whistled, hopping up to sit on the white marble countertop with crossed legs.

"How are you supposed to act around someone that does that to you?" I huffed and grabbed the dry rice from my shelf. "Not that I think any less of him, it's just so confusing."

"Well, I think you're one lucky gal. Having a guy that can't keep his hands off you is a dream. Has he rubbed his boner on you yet? He has a big dick, doncha think?" She inquired, cackling as I fumed at the disturbing comment.

"O-Of course he hasn't! Why would I know something like that, you perverted woman!" I wailed, rising some rice roughly in the sink to dispel my embarrassment, Cana snickering at my frustration.

"I want to take things slow with him. I mean, we aren't even dating yet, friends don't do that kind of thing. I should probably talk to him about this tomorrow." I sighed, setting the rice to cook while I retrieved the jar of pickled plums from my cabinet.

"Yet, you say? Those kisses must really be working their magic," Cana smiled lazily. " I bet Erza has read something like this in one of those books she doesn't think we know about."

"What he said to me before I left probably belongs in there too," I mumbled, surprised as Cana hummed curiously.

"You can't keep anything from me ya know that, Lucy."

"H-He said…'Thanks for being o-obedient today'..." I shrunk embarrassingly as Cana slapped a hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

"That kinky bastard…"

**~000~**

Walking down my familiar path to school, Lucy walked with a loose knot of worry in her stomach. She was thankful Levy had tennis practice this morning otherwise she couldn't sigh out loud all by herself. Natsu was a cool guy, she had fun conversations with him before, and seemed to be able to lift the stress off her shoulders with a simple grin. The two had a little in common when it came to stargazing, which was really important to the blonde. Her mother would no doubt love to meet the wild pinkette and talk more on the subject with him. Considering those things, Lucy couldn't find it in her to hate him or his out of tune behavior. She wanted to talk to him more without feeling like she might explode every time he touched or came near her. One final talk to clear things up between the two would probably work.

"Hey, Lucy!" Gray said, slapping a hand on my back as he rounded the street corner. I snapped out of my trance and squeaked at the surprise attack. "Gosh are you always thing lost in thought when you're walking?"

"Sorry, Gray," I laughed awkwardly as we began to walk together. "There's just a lot on my mind."

"Natsu, I assume? That idiot can be a real pain, can't he." Gray offered his sympathy to the confused girl who smiled lightly in return.

"You've known him for a long time, right? Is he usually this overbearing when he has a girl he likes?" I asked, kind of hoping for a negative answer. I didn't want Natsu to be the kind of guy that was able to move on easily.

"I don't think he's ever had a crush before. The flame brain is a real dense guy, we didn't even think he knew what a woman was." He chuckled at his friend's expense.

"So he's never k-kissed anyone else?" I asked timidly, blushing furiously as Gray rose an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"Would you get jealous if I told you?" He snickered as I began to fidget nervously.

"N-Not really…"

Gray laughed and pat my back, "I know he and Lisanna dated some time before we entered this year, but I don't think they went that far. Natsu pretty much did it just to keep her from getting upset. Lisanna is like our little sister. None of us look at her in that way, as far as I know."

"Oh, I never knew that." I was slightly surprised that Natsu had dated someone before, more surprised that his ex was Lisanna. Maybe that's why he was such a good kisser. Practice makes perfect after all.

"Sometimes I have to punch out that eraserhead of his 'cause he won't stop talking about you, ruins our game nights." Gray continued to talk about Natsu, ignoring my statement. Although his words made my heart flutter a bit, I kind of liked the thought of Natsu talking me up to his friends. Not that it meant anything more than a general like.

"Lucy-san, Gray-sama!" Juvia called out as she caught up with us, interrupting my next statement. In her hands she held the familiar clear container that held her special 'Gray catching' apple tarts.

"Juvia knows it might be a bit much to bring tarts again, but Juvia couldn't help herself since everyone loves them so much." Juvia smiled sheepishly as Gray looked at the pastries hungrily.

"I'm eating as many as I can before flame brain can get his hands on these." Gray said with a grin, pulling the container from the bluenette to being scarfing down the sweet treats.

"We should just hang out at your bakery if you want to share this with us. I don't want you waking up early to make these all the time." Gray mumbled in between his chews, making Juvia turn bright pink.

"T-T-That's a good idea, Gray-sama…" I quickly made a move to grab onto Juvia as she began to sway faintly at the comment.

"Is that cinnamon I smell?" Natsu hummed as he walked up from behind us, Erza at his side. I blushed as we locked eyes, his grin softening my nervous aura.

"Oi, ice breath! Don't hog them all!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed a couple tarts before Gray held the container away from the pinkette.

"If you idiots keep fighting like that, you'll drop all the food!" Erza yelled at them, stopping them from fighting in an instant. I giggled and turned around with Juvia to begin walking towards school once again.

"Does Lucy-san want to know what Juvia decided to do?" Juvia asked while the others trailed behind us, still bickering over the snack.

"You're not going to try and mix a love potion into the tarts next time, are you?" I laughed, smiling as she shook her head quickly.

"Nothing that drastic, Lucy-san! I was just thinking that It'd be a good idea for Gray-sama and I to become better friends before I confess, like Lucy-san and Natsu-san." Juvia smiled softly.

"That's a good idea, Juvia! I know it'll be hard for you to hold back since you love him so much." I smiled as she nodded and held a hand to her chest.

"Juvia is sure that Gray-sama can fall in love with her with enough apple tarts." We laughed, approaching the school gates.

"Do Gajeel and Jellal come to school separately? I'm surprised we haven't run into them." I asked as we walked through the courtyard.

"Gajeel and Jellal have judo practice pretty much every day so he's in 2 hours before the rest of us." Gray voiced and handed Juvia back the empty container.

"And you two don't? How do you 'fight your way through the lunch lines' without keeping your strength up?" I quip, watching Gray and Natsu roll their eyes.

"We all go boxing a lot, don't worry about us, Luce." He smirked, hanging his arm around Gray's shoulders, the raven haired boy reflecting Natsu's expression.

"Yet my strength seems to top yours." Erza scoffed, the boys sweat dropping. Juvia and I laughed as we walked in to change our shoes. Going up to the second floor, we leave Juvia at her classroom before continuing onto our own.

"See you guys at lunch." Gray waved as he and Natsu dropped Erza and I off.

"N-Natsu," I grabbed his sleeve lightly as I held him back for a moment.

"What's up, Luce?" Natsu asked innocently, smiling down at me as he waited for me to answer.

"Do you think we can talk during break today?" I asked shyly, blushing as he tucked my hair behind my ear and grinned.

"Anything for you, Luce."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't want to wait any longer since I had yet to write down the other half of the chapter but this seemed nice enough without an overload of development**

**Next half shouldn't take too long to put out, promise to try my hardest!**

**So close to having my owm laptop lmao so done with typing on my phone XD**

**Smut next time?**


End file.
